narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemono
Background True Origin The , battled the Shinju. The battle was fierce, yet he came out the victor, but the beast wouldn't go out without a last resort. It managed to spit up a seed, more so an offspring, that in a century would bring the Shinju back into its full resurrection, if some one would fail to revive it. As we start off, it was a seed. That found itself planted, in the skirts of the Southern Frontier, where the people there would take a full liking into it, taking care of it. Over years, the seed began to bloom into a full plant. The site of the flower was beautiful, but it's off spring wouldn't be. One particular day, a beast emerged from the plant that began wrecking havoc upon the entire frontier. All villagers lost hope, until a woman, appeared and defeated the beast. After it was defeated, it reverted back into a seedling. Though, in a last minute manner, the beast managed to let up a very small portion of its chakra into a nearby source (another lotus). Instead, the woman, Chiteki Sennin sealed the beast within herself. As she lived on again the beast would bloom into its lotus form, though it would live inside Chiteki. She would later infiltrate a foreign land, and seal the beast in a specific baby, where the beast would continue to bloom, later forming into its complete form. Second Coming Takemono was born from the seed of the Ten-Tails, a technique later known as the Ten-Tails Fission, sometime during the Fourth Shinobi War. Contract::Reikoku found it a few years later, in a coma like state. After acquiring the beast, Reikoku waited four more years until it awoken. Exactly as he suspected, the beast went on a rampage absorbing chakra from members of the Shadow Knights. After it gained enough chakra to escape, Takemono became free. Later on sometime, Reikoku chased down the beast and battled it. With the help of his other companions, they were successful in capturing and sealing it away. It has been placed in the Shadow Knight Shrine located in the Shadow Knights Hideout. Reikoku told his men that his plan is to become the Jinchūriki, which is still unknown to be true or not. Unlike the other tailed-beast, Takemono does not have any tails, but does contain two forms; a human like form and a beast like one. Sigma, has defeated TakemonoTakemono the Premature God, meaning there is no trace of him anymore, or at least that we know of. Besides the other piece being inside of a jewel. As well as it's producer being sealed within Sigma himself, though at this point, it has bloomed into it's original yang-based Shinju form. Appearance Abilities Unique Abilities Derived from the ten-tails, Takemono is able to absorb chakra from others and use it to enahance its very own strength, including the ability to split its body. Takemono also has the ability to corrupt others chakra with its very own dark chakra, giving them the ability to produce dark chakra as well. It also has the ability to take the physical form from any ninjutsu. His abilities link him to his base form of creation, the ability to passively destroy the used to create a technique tuning it into sheer nothing. Chakra Prowess Being an offspring of the , Takemono possess powers like it's father. Reikoku, went even as far as calling Takemono the walking Shinju. When Reikoku attempted to capture the beast, he came to the conclusion that the beast indeed, had an unlimited chakra source. And, showed the ability to continuously heal himself after each fatal blow. References Category:Approved Tailed Beast Category:Tailed Beast